Bloody Nightmares of a Strawberry Loving Killer
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: Side/special chapter to Bloody Kisses, SS. B's nightmares...B's fantasies. Never to be know about by anyone but him...But could he make at least one of them come true? The one where he ended up the happiest man alive? BxL YAOI, RAPE, MATURE.


A/N: Hello there dear friends! : D

Now, for those who are wondering what this is, this is a special chapter of Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles that is a one-shot. My friend Mary's birthday was recently, and she asked for a "bloody horrific chapter" with lots of smut! XD And when I asked her if I could do BxL, she said yes, and this was born!

This is a side chapter to the main story, think of it as chapter seven-point five (7.5) because it takes place right after chapter seven, and right before eight. And yes, this is going to be gory, bloody, torturous, and have a great deal of yaoi, all in the pairing BxL. ;D

So happy belated birthday Mar-Mar, and I hope you enjoy this! All the rest of you as well, please tell me what you think!

Inspired by the songs "Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd, "Swanheart" by Nightwish, "Memories" by Within Temptaion and "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban : D

_B's dreams are written in italics…_

_OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOoOOOOOOOO_

_"We are such stuff as dreams are made on, rounded with a little sleep."_

_- The Tempest_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOo_

Getting into the mind of Beyond Birthday was to never be accomplished by any mere man with a doctrine in science, psychology, or any other degree, really. The young man had made sure that the only one whom was to ever see his inner demons was to be himself…

That is…until that proclamation he had given moments before falling into a pitiful unconscious, sleep-like state occurred. For that proclamation of love was to unleash the majority of his horrors, his inner turmoil, onto the one person who may be strong enough to hold B tightly, to shine the lantern and scare the darkness away, like deadly robbers:

L Lawliet.

L was a broken angel at this point, thanks to Beyond himself, but who was to say that he would stay like that forever? Perhaps there was hope for salvation for the man whom had lost it all, and who had unexpectedly fallen for the man of his dreams, the detective with a sweet tooth that was called unsuitable?

…But there was one place, one type of demon that L would never be able to save Beyond Birthday from:

His dreams…and his nightmares.

B had not told a soul of what his dreams were like; they were private, evil, miasmic happenings that occurred behind closed eyelids, so clearly that it was as if ruby orbs were seeing them take place right before them at that moment. So detailed, full of fear, decapitation, and gruesome pain; and yet, sometimes, Beyond found himself waking up with a hardened arousal, the masochistic and sadistic fire that would course through his blood-lined veins too much for his hormones and senses.

The copy could still recall clearly the dream from the previous night…the one that had caused him to run out and commit a killing to get the blood scorching through his veins to cool down; that was, of course, after he had silently, mutely, stroked himself off, not calling a name, not emitting a sound…

ooOOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

_There he was, just lying there in the perfect position…_

_L…Oh, L; how his ebony orbs shined with tearful fear…While his naked body was spread out shamelessly, for all of Beyond Birthday to see…_

_The raven was gagged with a dirty washcloth, one that Beyond had made sure to soak in pure alcohol, saturated enough as to where it was dripping; B knew the detective hated the taste of liquor, that fact was just chalked up more points on the winning side for the killer, for any form of pain or discomfort of Lawliet's was a win._

_Ropes, tight, firm ropes, bound the thin, pasty, older man's wrists together, but were also wrapped around the head of the bed, tying those bony wrists and hands to said bed. But not only were they just ropes, Beyond had constructed his bonds to include spokes of barbed wire within the material, so tiny spokes poked into those hands and wrists every second, and if the appendages moved at all, the tiny points would sink in deeper. _

_For the rope tied around L's ankles, that prohibited escape, but allowed some movement, there were tiny razor blades taped, glued, and even some sewn, onto the ropes, ensuring tiny cuts would be made upon the raven's feet if he moved too much, or even a little bit. Before tying up L's legs, though, Beyond had placed feminine silk stockings on those bony legs, a humiliating technique for Lawliet, who was extremely prideful, and far from femininely submissive. _

_It was raining outside, as L was held hostage upon a gigantic king-sized bed, dirty, stained, disgusting; it was situated in what appeared to be the warehouse of the kidnapping killer. A harvest moon shone bright yellow beams upon the dark and wet sky, while lightning periodically flashed in the Japanese sky._

_"Mmm…don't you look beautiful…" B cackled sadistically after his comment, and in turn, fished around in his jeans pocket for something more, "But there's one more touch I would like to add Lawliet, if you do not mind…well, two actually."_

_First to come out was a pair of sharp, painful nipple clamps, made of pure silver metal; clamping down upon L's pert buds caused the older one to let out a painful shriek, as L's back arched as well; this caused his legs and wrists to move slightly, and more tiny dots of blood seeped forth due to the sharpened objects seated upon the ropes. _

_"Ah, ah, we are not done Lawliet…Because you don't get the pleasure of looking at me during your last night on Earth." _

_A black, cotton blindfold came out B's pocket next, and after carefully moving to tie the cloth around Lawliet's head, Beyond Birthday was fully ready to begin. _

_"Now…Sit back, try to relax…but let's face it, when you're up against death, can you **really** relax? Kyahaha!"_

_With that laughter still echoing out in the room, B moved swiftly to straddle the raven, and canine teeth belonging to the young copy of the L sank into the side of the detective, who let out a scream of anguish; more harsh bites followed all along Lawliet's abdomen, causing bruising and bleeding marks all along the porcelain skin, and L's body moved instinctively, though it should not have. For those nipple clamps, barbed wire, and razors just cut and pinched his body more, doubling the pain he was feeling. _

_Sharp nails belonging to B scratched roughly across L's face as the killer moved like a lanky leopard, like a big cat on the prowl, as he began to savagely ravish the raven's body, but not out of pleasure. Those pointed teeth were biting the skin, sometimes even moving to chew a patch of skin hard enough so as where more blood came forth; B's love for the taste of blood was only surpassed by one other substance and that was jam. _

_Beyond wondered if he should use his special, favorite knife now, but decided against it; it was better to save those pure, precious moments for the right time, due to the man never getting another chance after this night. _

_Biting and scratching, biting and scratching, it was all Lawliet could feel, and it made him whine out in pain, and to try in vain to not move his body at all. It was all just a big trap, a deadly trap, with no escape, no way out, no freedom to come. _

_But then…those hot, yet bloody, lips left pallid and cold skin; Beyond had gotten off of Lawliet, and had run quickly to the drawer of the bedside table, and after throwing a conglomerated mess of jam jars and old papers to the floor, B pulled out what he had been searching for:_

_A box of sharp, painful needles and pins. _

_"Oooh, do you want to be made into a sweet, little voodoo doll, Lawli-pop?"_

_L only responded with a groan of agony, but that groan transformed into a scream of terror when B shoved a sharpened needle into his side, sinking into his skin, causing spots of blood to blossom like a rose upon the snow-white skin of the ghost-like man. _

_Needle after needle was shoved into L, mainly in his abdomen, sides, and legs, causing more of the life-giving substance to spring forth, contrasting on the whiteness of the older genius. Then, Beyond went to the tiny, but still just as sharp pins, gently, as if he was creating an actual voodoo doll, he sunk them into Lawliet's shoulders, upper thighs, hands, feet, and even L's cheeks; by this time, tears of sorrow had sprung forth, washing down L's face with sorrow being the raven's current aura. _

_"Ah, perfection, perfection…I would take a picture to show you later, Lawli-Lawli, but you won't be around long enough for that, sadly."_

_Clothing came to be removed next, B's more specifically; the copy slid off his midnight-hued shirt, flinging it haphazardly to the side. The sound of a zipper being slid down tooth-by-tooth reached Lawliet's ears, but the man made no movement whatsoever, for he was trying to numb himself to the extraordinarily horrid pain that jogged through his body like an Olympic track star. _

_"Ahh, much better." B mutely commented as his jeans and boxers were finally shed, joining their shirt counterpart in the pile; the cold air of the warehouse hit Beyond's body like a boulder, but the killer ignored it; his mind and body were heated up with joy and pleasure at seeing the raven in bleeding pain, in despair, and his member, his penis, was already half erected at the sight of L's current condition. _

_Oh, the joy that one can get out of the pain and deadly agony that consumed a creature one hates…_

_"Mm…you have such pretty skin, L…such pretty skin indeed…" B whispered into Lawliet's ear hotly, puffs of warm air teasing as he caressed the older man's right side, seemingly with a gentle hand, but that thought turned into nothingness when one of Beyond's strong hands gripped some of the needles, and pushed them farther into L's skin, causing the raven to scream in pain that he had never experienced before. _

_Beyond gave L the same treatment on the other side, more drops of blood springing forth, the streams of ruby liquid trailing down the raven's sides, dripping onto bed, forever leaving marks on those dirty sheets; but there was more to come…for…_

_"AHHHHHH!" It was a muffled cry from Lawliet as Beyond began tugging the needles and pins that decorated L's body out of the raven's skin, causing more of that red goop of life to come forward, along with tiny patches of skin; needle after needle, pin after pin was tugged, pulled roughly without a care for Lawliet's safety, causing sharp sparks of sheer horror to shoot up the raven's spine, all through his body, it sometimes moving uncontrollably, bumping up against the barbed wire next to L's wrists, or the razors down by his feet. _

_The needles in L's face were the last to come out, and they were the most painful, especially the ones B had shoved into his forehead; prick marks with blood covered the once clean and pristine face of the World's Greatest Detective, the red liquid mixing with the continuous tears that the insomniac failed to stop unleashing ._

_The tools of torture, the needles and pins, were scattered all about the room thanks to B's non-conscientious throwing of them. All the while, the killer grinned his classic demonic grin, staring at the raven, who was crying mutely, head hanging, body lying as still as he possibly could. _

_"Heheheh…you seem relaxed now, Lawliet. So let's move on to step two then, shall we?"_

_The words did not even register in L's mind, but the movement of B's body did, and there came to be a warm body settled upon the tied up quirky detective; groaning from the killer echoed in the raven's ears, a lusty groan as if Beyond could hold himself back no longer at the bloody, bound sight of the despised L. _

…_And B could not…_

_"AHHH! NMHMMM!!" L screamed, the washcloth gag blocking out coherent words; but that was not the point, the forefront thought on the older one's mind as the head of B's member was shoved up, unprepared, Lawliet's tight orifice._

_"Hnn…KYAHAHAH!" B bellowed as his member shoved itself up all the way into Lawliet's body, the man on the bottom screaming in terror, feeling as if he was being split in two by the sheer pain.; a pitter-patter of blood came forth from L's torn entrance, but Beyond wallowed in the sight of it, grinning maniacally, and in moments, he began thrusting his hips roughly in and out of the raven._

_L felt no pleasure from the non-consensual rape, tears coming down like waterfalls at a faster rate now, screams muffled by the cloth and dulled by the tangy and tart taste of alcohol on those pale lips; even when B gripped the other's member roughly, there was not an ounce of pleasure…or was there?_

_"Lawli, you're getting hard…" Beyond panted out as he drove into his forced lover with roughness and strength that a man could not compare himself to; the killer took a moment to squeeze Lawliet's shaft as if he meant to grip it for all eternity, never let go, and the raven whined in what the younger man thought to be pleasure. Actually, it was hard to tell if it was, but one thing that was for certain was that L was indeed becoming slightly aroused._

_"You masochistic bastard…" B whispered into L's ear, biting the ear roughly while doing so, "This will be the last pleasure you ever feel…but you will come for me, submit to me…"_

_The thrusting, the fucking, it continued with rapid speed, and when B's bony hand began to pump the tied-up and held-hostage L, the older man began to whine and groan in a dull manner, perhaps with ecstasy? Ah, but that did not matter to BB, for it was his pleasure that was the most important item at the moment…_

_Really, was not B himself the most important item at the moment, or between them…?_

_The killer growled, the detective groaned, trying not to move his body, but failing, and the nipple clamps still attached to his buds pinched him even harder while the barbed wire sunk into his wrists more, the razors scratching more; B's mouth once more descended upon L's skin, for the moment leaving soft, wet kisses, that were sticky…but from what…_

_L had not seen that Beyond had reached over to the side of the bed, where he had placed a jam jar from the drawer where the needles and pins had been stored, and had swiftly opened the container and had coated his lips with the gooey, sweet, strawberry-smelling substance; and what started out as gentle kisses upon that thin neck of L Lawliet turned into vampire-esque bites, sinking into the skin, drawing out and licking blood while B's cock thrusted in and out, in a repetitive motion, all the while trying not to hit Lawliet's sweet spot, and he succeeded there. A hand still grasped L's member tightly, which was now fully aroused, and the pumping could be described as being nearly violent._

_"Scream for me, Lawli…come for me…submit your last will to me, and become my slave…"_

_L screamed, and L submitted without a second thought, throwing his head back in tantalizing agony as that hard, stiff member invaded his body, throwing him into a cycle of pain, yet deep down, there were piles of pleasure mixed in, like a delicious, intoxicating recipe for a drink, that may not sound all too great; you knew of all the ingredients, and you figured they would not work at all, taste disgusting, but when you would come to find out the exact opposite, you felt as if you were on cloud nine in Heaven. _

_"I said…COME FOR ME!" Beyond screamed, and when he proceeded to bite down hard upon the raven's jugular, L screamed in a torturous whine, that almost gave off the sound of a moan, and into the killer's hand did his juices squirt out, while BB's own washed into Lawliet's body._

_There was panting from both, flushed bodies of both, sweating bodies and souls of both and B's eyes had become glazed over with pure ecstasy; the copy pulled out of L silently, a dark look settling upon his face, and he only muttered, "I shall be back…"_

…_The dream faded into darkness for a moment, but the next part, oh the next part…B would forever remember it quite so well…_

_The killer returned into the room where L was held hostage, wrapped up in a red robe, a devilish smile shining on his face, in his hand…a hot iron…and a pack of matches…_

_There was a fireplace in the next room, and B had taken the moment to set it ablaze; the copy had had an iron, a cast-iron that was usually used for branding animals, made into the shape of a B, his traditional symbol, and now, in the 'heat' of the moment, Beyond had taken it to the fire, and had made sure the metal symbol was heated up to a great degree._

_"…I said you would be my slave…forever…" B murmured as he stepped closer to the raven, who was lying still as a stone and was still continuing to pant lightly, "Even when your corpse is in the morgue, all shall know of whom you belonged to…"_

…_And then…_

_B slammed the hot iron onto the bloody and bruised skin, the metal 'B' scorching Lawliet's skin as a scream that was at a decibel level that had not been reached that night pierced the night air. More tears came forth, trailing down pricked and hurt cheeks and a face that was no longer pure._

_The iron sank into the skin, and B left it there to burn for some moments; he finally took it away after the horrible screeching from L died down, and was replaced with whimpers of hurt. There was a perfect letter B on the right side of L's abdomen, and the killer even blew on the scorched skin gently, a mocking smile on his face._

_"Perfect. Absolute perfection. And now…it can end, Lawliet…"_

_With that final remark, B jumped onto L's hips, grabbing the lanky body and pulling it forward, the other groaning in misery as BB did so; and with that, came the last whispered words from B, to the raven, that L was to ever hear:_

_"I never did love you."_

_Swift motions came next…_

_B grabbed the knife…_

_B grabbed the blindfold hiding those usually dull and bored ebony and gray orbs…and tugged it off…So he could gaze into those orbs…_

_As he plunged the knife into Lawliet's bare side…_

_The raven did not scream a word, his mouth forming a silent 'o' of shock, a slight gasp coming out of his body; but it was his eyes that showed the pain, the agony, as blood of murderous proportions flowed from his body, even more so when B plunged the knife deeper, and then dragged it down L's side._

_Those eyes…L's bottomless eyes began to dim, those eyes that had widened at the stabbing were stuck in a pained expression, along with the rest of L's stiff body and lips; and when B made one more stab, right across Lawliet's chest, near his heart, the raven's life was over…_

…_The numbers above the detective's head had trickled down slowly during the horrid rape, torture and abuse…and now…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

…_Zero._

_Lawliet's head slumped down upon B's shoulder, blood still pouring forth from the dead corpse while Beyond Birthday's bloody hands gripped the raven's cold and lifeless and bony back…_

_And he laughed…_

_B laughed the Devil's laugh, the laugh that meant a hellish victory…a victory where the victim had been through hellfire…_

_And that laugh…that laugh was heard by no one but Beyond himself…not a soul around was living…L's soul was already in Hell…or Nothingness…_

…_But no matter…_

_For the bloody, sweet victory was the only matter on Beyond Birthday's mind at the moment as he grasped the deceased detective's body tightly, almost lovingly, to his own body…as he laughed into the night…_

OoOoOOoooooOoOoOooOOooOOOOooo

B figured he would have that nightmare forever…or at least multiple variations of it. Something in his brain just always told him 'You'll hate him forever', 'He'll never care, he's selfish, so why should you care?', 'Hurt him. Destroy him. Make him suffer forever. Rip his heart out for God's sake!'

…But his mind was wrong. His thoughts were false; they only hid the truth…the binding and irrefutable truth. The lies of destruction, the path of falseness…Indeed, Beyond had hated Lawliet's actions, but not the man himself…not L. Not entirely.

It had all just been to hide the fact that Beyond Birthday had been in love with L Lawliet since he was just a little boy. A boy of just twelve years had had his heart stolen at such an early age, by a man who had come off as cold and heartless…

…Though now…in this moment…BB knew that L's supposed heartlessness was just a lie…

Sure the man had been cold, but was that really to not be expected? And it did not mean that L was heartless…evil…a dead soul who cared about nothing but himself…

…No, it did not.

But Beyond thought now he had found out too late…

…The shout of "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" still rang in B's head as he drifted into a deeper state of sleep; his mind whirled with hundreds of images and sounds all at once, especially the words "Lawli, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry…"; images of the raven's recent torture popped up sporadically in his head, making Beyond feel even more ashamed, though the shock of it all was to not hit him until later on.

…What was he to do? Really?

…Was it now all over…?

Could a proclamation of love destroy him even more than he had ever imagined it would? Because there was another voice in the back of Beyond's mind that kept whispering like a ghost 'Yes, it can, and it will…'

For why would Lawliet come to love him back now…? Why? What would he gain out of it?

B knew this was real; it had to be…what else could it be? Obsession of L had turned into a form of love…but…

Beyond Birthday could just imagine how the insomniac detective would never come to be his…He could just all see it in his mind's eye…

There was one good thing though:

B still had his dreams.

Although, this time…there was quite a different dream taking place…and others like it would replace the gruesome ones the killer's subconscious had continued to cook up.

And at least in the deepness of his dream, while B laid there on top of the man he had supposedly loved, curled up into himself, burying his face near L's neck…

…Beyond was happy…

OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO

_"Hey, L, I'm back-"_

_Beyond had walked into the doorway of the hotel, L's hotel to be more specific, and once the raven-haired recluse had come into his sights, the jam jar and knife that had been in his hands had fallen to the floor with loud clangs and crashes._

_For L was lying on the bed, not just in a provocative position, oh, no…it was his clothing choice that had made B's garnet gems widen to proportions like that of a UFO's and his hands, and whole body, had frozen up so much that all of it seemed unworkable; hence the dropping of his precious jam._

_"L-Lawli…?"_

_"Mmm?"_

_Lawliet stretched lazily out on the bed, his pink lingerie flowing on his body in such a seductive manner that the copy's eyes could hardly turn away, even more so when he gazed upon the matching silk stockings gracing those thin, feminine legs and waist, and the laced panties that B could just catch a tiny glimpse of. The bay window of the bedroom was wide open, the full moon, and a bright white this night, shining on the raven's skin, making it translucent and porcelain-esque. Ebony orbs twinkled like the stars of the midnight sky, the real starts outside sparkling this night as if God had turned off all of civilization's lights himself. The beautiful white sheets were clean, not a speck of dirt could be seen, very much in contrast to the dirty and filthy sheets Beyond would have in his warehouse…but did the warehouse even exist in this trip to a land that was currently unreachable in reality…?_

_"W-What are you doing, Lawli…?"_

_"Waiting for you, of course." L nearly purred out the statement, a hot gaze trapping B on the spot like a stun gun._

_"…Oh. Have…Have you been waiting long?"_

_"Mmm, not really…I took my time looking over case files…You know, that one I told you of a while ago? Then you told me you had errands, so…" L's voice changed to a husky whisper, "I thought I would dress up for you…"_

_"U-Umm…" B was stunned, absolutely stunned; his mind had melted into a puddle of aroused goo due to the sexy outfit the gorgeous man was wearing before him, and that voice…! There was so much desire, so much need and passion it in…! Was L always like this…deep down…?_

_"Come here…" Lawliet moved to settle onto his side, and with his index finger, made the classic "come hither" motion; and then, as if in a trance, B found himself walking toward the bed, but he far from minded. _

_L sat up, patting the spot next to him, mutely ordering the younger male to sit, B complying; instantly as Beyond's body connected with the bed, Lawliet's hands wandered to BB's feathery tresses, caressing them softly, as if he was touching a young babe._

_"I always wonder how you get your hair so soft…so perfectly like mine…"_

_"…I know things, I guess…" B replied kindly, and he could not help but scoot closer to the older man, and it was his turn to place a hand upon Lawliet's scalp, "Though my hair…It…it will never be as good as yours. As soft as yours, as…well, pretty as yours." The killer could not help the blush that sprang forth on his thin and normally-snowy cheeks, "C'mon, L…you know I'm just a copy of the perfect original."_

_"…So that is what you think of yourself as? After all this time?"_

_"…After all this time?"_

_"Of course. B, you've been with me for four months now…is something bothering you?"_

_Garnet orbs went wide, and finally, B took it upon himself to really discern his location, and the quickest and simplest solution was to gaze out the nearby window…_

…_Which revealed the one and only Big Ben…and a gleaming London city not far away…_

_"I…" B found himself at a lost for words, but that was all the better, because once Lawliet scooted closer and wrapped his lanky, and lace-covered, arms around the copy's neck, the killer did not want to speak, instead choosing to hear what L had to say,_

_"Silly…Distracted tonight? You know what happened…you came and found me all those months ago, and you destroyed Kira for me…claiming you protected me. And, well, we both came to realize we had strong…very strong feelings for one another, and so instead of telling you to go, or putting you in jail, I invited you to live with me, remember? And you saved me as well, that showed how much you cared about me, how much you longed to protect me, and it would be stupid not to have you with me after that moment, would it not? Of course you do remember all of this, you have to. You always tell me it is your 'happiest moment in all of your nineteen years'…"_

_"…" B could all but nod with a grin; his hands had subtly moved to rest upon Lawliet's hips, and in a quiet motion, they pulled the dolled-up raven closer, "It was…And you look…you look…gorgeous…"_

_L smirked, returning with, "You love it when I dress up…You always say it makes your blood boil."_

_"Haha, it does…It certainly does…!" _

_Beyond was filled with nerves and apprehension, his own red gems staring into L's opaque ones; their lips were inches from one another, and B's tongue snaked out to lick his own swiftly, tenderly…until he moved a hand to Lawliet's cheek, cupping it as if it was breakable china, and pressed their lips together softly._

…_It felt so right…and so warm…_

_Their kiss intensified, heating up, speeding up, lips moving against one another; B's tongue probed at those delicious puffs of pink candy, cotton candy, and jam that belonged to Lawliet, who complied eagerly, opening up to B's wet muscle, which tasted Lawliet's mouth greedily, swallowing up his essence and being with his own mouth; sounds of wetness touching each other messily, passionately, rang out in the room._

_"Hah…Beyond…" L moaned while fisting his hands into the younger one's locks, shivering intensely, when B let a hand stray to the lingerie, going up it, and caressing the raven's pale, spiny back._

_"Mmm…" B found himself pushing the older man back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss for a second, and with his one free hand that was not rubbing the raven's skin, he groped the insomniac's butt, making L let out a groan of pleasure, causing B to grin into the kiss gleefully.  
_

_The lips that were normally coated in strawberry jam broke away, to only begin sweetly and wetly kissing Lawliet's face, moving ever so teasingly slow to the World's Greatest Detective's neck, where hot skin on skin action melted and molded and occurred, causing the L Lawliet under the killer to gasp, shiver in intense arousal, and tighten his hold around B's neck. BB's lips kissed hotter and hotter as the moments passed, and when they passed over the submissive one's pulse, which was beating like that of a humming bird's wings, Beyond began to suck greedily, like said hummingbird at a flower, biting as well, not too rough, but hard enough as to leave marks, love bites for all to see. _

_"Hnn…B-Beyond…God, Yes…" L's back hand begun to arch as B's pressure on his neck increased, and he began to pant when spidery fingers crept up to the ties of the lingerie, and swiftly undid them._

_"Sit up." The copy commanded, gently helping his dazed-in-ecstasy lover off the bed so he could slide the garment off of that pale, lanky, but oh-so desirable body. Beyond did not haphazardly throw the clothing it aside, it was all too beautiful for that kind of treatment, so with a gentle hand and grip (one thumb, one forefinger, just like his lover), he laid it aside on the bed, blood-hued orbs drinking in the sight of a mostly naked L, save for his panties and stockings._

_"Oh, God, L, I…" But a finger gently placed itself upon B's lips, silencing him, and L proceeded to remove the copy's black shirt, he flinging that to the side uncaring, but Beyond Birthday did not care at all; for L had commenced further, putting his lips upon B's pectorals and abdomen, fervently kissing B's heated skin; the killer groaned in gratification, throwing his head back slightly, ruby-red pools glazing over with lust. BB fisted his hands in those midnight tresses that tempted him day by day, night by night, hour by hour, until the need would become so great that he just had to touch them, just a tiny bit at least. _

_A talented tongue belonging to whom else but Lawliet flicked over hardened nipples, taking the right one into his mouth, sucking harshly, nipping slightly, while tweaking the opposite nipple with fingers, and Beyond lost all coherent thoughts, moaning wantonly, crying out, "Lawli!" with a scream of joy, his voice a higher decibel due to the overwhelming drug of pleasure coursing through his multitude of veins. Switching his mouth over to the other bud make B scream that name once more, in the same, wallowing state of joy.  
_

_With a lusty growl, B pushed the raven away slightly, enough distance so he could crash his lips upon Lawliet's, pushing him back against the bed once more, where his hips and erection grinded into L's own, making for a chorus of moans to interrupt between them; the motion continued with the detective trying to match BB's rhythm, bucking his hips up into the killer's, mewling loudly, panting softly, while Beyond's tongue came out to lick the detective's ear like a lollipop, the shell tingling, the body of L shivering under the movement._

_"Hah…L-Lawli-pop…I-I want you so bad…"_

_"…T-Then have me…"_

_B purred heatedly in the detective's ear at the older male's words, letting his hands roam all over that scrumptious chest and skin and sides, "Then h-help me…w-with jeans…n-now…" The copy panted out harshly, his body sweating, both were, really, and now was the time for more clothes to come off._

_Lawliet obliged, moving slowly to unbutton the jeans, but when he sat up slightly, causing the copy to gaze upon him in confusion; it was not until L pulled the zipper down skillfully with his teeth did BB make a pleasured and glorious sound in L's ears, a gasp sounded out from the younger man, and it meant the final wire of control in his mind had finally snapped. _

_Beyond shrugged his jeans off without a care, and began to intensely rub the front of Lawliet's panties, the hardened member hidden underneath them tenting so tightly, even more so when the caressing hardened, causing gratuitous moans to echo out from L as his body tossed back and forth, the pleasure increasing with each rub,_

_"Oh, BB!! Please! P-Please…s-stop!"_

_"…Now is that what you __**really **__want Lawli?"_

_"Hahn…N-NO! Oh, God, Beyond…" The last word was drawled out as a whine of neediness, and B just chuckled, a tad bit darkly; but his eyes held nothing but compassion for the man underneath him. _

_"So what does Lawli-pop want?"_

_"F-For Beyond to-to…HAVE him! Take him h-hard-OH GOD B!"_

_Beyond's hand had slipped inside the underwear, and had come to grip L's member tightly, and began to lightly pump; black, dark locks tossed back and forth upon the bed, opaque pools of gray and ebony had lowered to a pleasure-showing half-mast. _

_"Beyond…Oh, please, j-just…just…"_

_"Just…what, angel?" There was a smirk both on B's face, and in his tone of voice._

_"F-Fu-AHH, B! YOU KNOW! Fuck me, PLEASE!"_

_"Mmm, all you had to do was say so, L…You know I'll do whatever I have to for you…"_

_"O-Of course! And-And you s-should! You got me into this state!" The insomniac panted out, and Beyond only returned it with another soft laugh,_

_"And I am the only one who can do such a thing…"_

_The panties came off next, right after B gave them a quick sniff; strawberry scent? Ah, body wash, perhaps? Mmm…it smelled so heavenly…strawberry…_

_Beyond chose to leave the stockings on, the vision of them upon those lanky, yet all too graceful legs was so beautiful and enjoyable that B figured, 'Hell, why not?!'_

_"Just remember…relax…"_

_"Hah…you always s-say that…and you know I try. I-I hope on-one day, it is Y-YOU that is going to need to relax, Beyond…" A soft chuckle came from L as B grabbed the lube that was kept in the bedside table, along with other little sex trinkets; anal beads that gave L extreme pleasure, a set of fuzzy handcuffs, things that tickled and teased Lawliet, but in a kind ways, seductive ways, ways that wouldn't hurt him…_

_For here, in this realm…B knew all that Lawliet should feel was love…joy…that was what B truly wanted, deep down…_

_For L to feel love…_

_"Hnn!" Lawliet groaned as a lubed-up finger of B's slid past his puckered entrance, all the while, B whispering quiet, comforting murmurs, and then placed a chaste kiss upon shaking pallid lips, stating,_

_"Easy, sweetheart, it's gonna get better. It always does, doesn't it…?"_

_L complied with a nod, trying to relax with a nod, and a tiny smile; the lone finger was joined by another one after some minutes, and the scissoring and stretching continued, but just when Lawliet could come to believe that the pain would not subside, B touched something within him that made his back arch, and unleash a breathy moan into the hotel room._

_"See? Told ya." B grinned like the classic fairytale Cheshire Cat, and went back to prepare his lover while leaving butterfly on patches of skin that could be reached by precious, red lips; Beyond's hands teased Lawliet's inner thighs sensually, kneading into the skin, causing Lawliet to mewl and melt like butter under the hot summer Osaka sun._

_After a third finger had prepared L, and had bumped his prostate repeatedly, making L scream out B's real name over and over again, the thin appendages removed themselves, and went about not only coating B's own penis with lube, that was, of course, strawberry-kiwi flavored (two of their favorite flavors combined, it was a pleasure to both), but also placing pillows under the detective's waist to elevate him._

_"Y-You want me like this…? I could place my legs around your neck if you wish…"_

_"Hnnnn!" What an arousing thought! Damn, how could the man do that to him not only so cutely, but so easily too!? After a moment, B was able to speak in a whisper, "M-Maybe next time, Lawli…and not doggie-style tonight either. I want to see your beautiful eyes when you come all over both of us…"_

_Lawliet moaned lustily at his copy's dirty words, but the sounds turned to groans of immense discomfort, due to B sliding in the head of his member slowly, it pressing pass the puckered folds of L's orifice._

_"Ohhh, L! S-So…You're so TIGHT! H-Hot!"_

_"…B-Beyond…Ahh…" The raven winced in pain, B immediately seeing it stopped all movement and placed a gentle kiss on L's forehead,_

_"Do you want me to s-slow down? Stop so you get used to it? Tell me what you want, L…"_

_"Hnn…N-No, move…I'll be fine."_

_"…Really…?" An edge of nervousness was in BB's voice, something that was always there, or wanted to always be there, when L was in pain…_

_"…" L just nodded, encouraging Beyond on; the copy pushed further into his little insomniac, who groaned out in pain, B's thick and hard shaft and pole stretching him to where it felt as if he was being torn into pieces._

_"Shh, L, just look at me…"_

_The dark-eyed quirky man complied, his orbs locking onto B's, and when he did so, L gasped in pleasure just as B had completely sheathed himself; gentle hands of a killer continued to rub the raven's side and inner thighs, the erogenous zones sending shivers up the spidery spine of L._

_B panted above his lover, the heat of L's body surrounding him and his member, and the urge to pound the older man into the mattress was starting to consume his soul; but he had to be patient, give Lawliet time to adjust, for they were still new at this fornication idea…they had only been together for four months…_

_L mewled and nodded, frazzled black locks flying in all directions, and it was B's cue to start moving…_

…_Oh, and it felt good…_

_"Hah! B, faster!" He had just started to move, but already L was demanding that B move faster, and the killer happily complied…_

_Thrusts sped up, causing moans to flow, like rain does from a cloud, from L's mouth; as an endless stream that all but made Beyond Birthday more aroused by the second. The copy's senses were heightened in this state of bliss, and he could feel L's arms wrap around his neck and play with the hairs and skin on the nape of his neck, tickling them, making BB groan in a hearty manner. _

_"Oh, L…" The alias was drawn out, and B's thrust went to faster levels, Lawliet's body being pushed back against the bed with ecstasy, crying out screams of ecstasy as B's stiff pole made sweet, rough love to him, as wet, warm lips kissed his neck and cheeks, as spindly hands caressed his body, his thin, tired-of-work body. _

_"Beyond…Oh, god, HARDER, Beyond! Please, have me!"_

_B growled a reply, like that of a lion, "You're MINE!"_

_"Y-Yes! I'm YOURS-…OHH!"_

_Lawliet had seen white flash before his eyes, then followed by rainbow-dots, and the pure, diamond-like pleasure that set his body aflame was so intense, all he could do was scream for more, beg for more, scratch B's back fiercely, like that of a rowdy kitten, to get more of that insatiable feeling that only B, and always only B, could provide him. _

_The coupling was fast and rough, but full of such love, it was delectable; one could taste the lust, the desire, the passion, and the pure, unfiltered and uncensored love and romance taking place in that room; B lifted up Lawliet's head as he pounded against the raven's prostate, kissing the older man so tenderly, it was like that of a long-lost lover who had finally come home to roost forever. B's other hand grabbed L's stiff pole roughly, pumping it in time with his thrusts into that warm body, while Lawliet tried to match his thrust by using his hips to create a rhythm once more. _

_"OH, Lawli…LAWLIET!"_

_"…Hah…Hah…BEYOND!"_

_They had broken away for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and with synchronized wails and screams of ecstasy, L came into B's hand a moment later, Beyond not even a second after._

…_And then they panted…and stared at one another, their eyes having been connected the entire time, save for when they had closed for that kiss…_

_"…L…" B smiled and removed himself from his lovely raven, settling on top of that sweating body, hot skin meeting hot skin._

_"Mmm…yes, B?"_

_"…I…I just wanted to say that…"_

_"Yes…?"_

_"…That I always loved you, L…I always loved you…"_

_Lawliet grinned, stating, "Even after you picked a few fights with me after we met once more?"_

_"…We did more than just pick fights, Lawli…" B's face fell, but a bony finger placed itself on the copy's chin, bringing that face back up to eye level, _

_"Shh…forget about the past…And that makes me so happy to hear you always loved me…"_

_Beyond grinned, snuggling closer, "Mmm, Lawli…You're such a forgiving angel…"_

_"…I love you…so why would I not forgive? Really, I-Mmph!"_

_But Beyond cut him off with a kiss full of passion, full of wonderful love…that they would not be speaking for a long, long time; lips on lips was all too distracting…_

…

_And that was to be the last part of the dream that B would remember, for it faded to blackness…_

_That kiss…and L's words…_

…_"I love you…"_

OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO

What he wanted, what he could not have.

What he had thought he felt, what the truth really was.

Oh, such a mixed-up and complicated mess of feelings…

…But was it too late…?

Really…?

Was this that B was to take away from this experience? Dreams of pleasure, where L was his forever, where L submitted to him so willingly it was shocking? Where L said that he loved him…?

…Why…why did this have to be the end…?

He was a genius, could BB not come up with something to make this come true?!

Maybe…Maybe he could…

B did not know it at the moment, but he was to find ways to change this around…turn the damn, hell-bound car around…

Show his love for L, his compassion, his admiration, all of it, to the raven himself and directly…

The killer was to realize it soon…so, so very soon…

And as he was about to awaken from that blissful state of consciousness, not completely aware of where he was due to that foggy haze of slumber (B only knew he was in a warm place, and in moments, he was to figure out that it was on top of L's warm body)…

Beyond vowed to try, in his mind he vowed this, vowed it silently, subconsciously, as a memory that was to come up later, along with that most recent dream, which was to forever be called his first true 'lovely' dream of L Lawliet…

B vowed not to give up, for…

Dreams, along with a mind…are terrible to waste…

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoO

A/N: And, here were are : D

Can you see what I mean how it is between 7 and 8 now? XD

Ahh…I had indeed a lot of fun writing this, I haven't written good hard-core yaoi love in ages XD

Hope you enjoyed this, and the rest that is to come of Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles! See you all soon! : D_  
_


End file.
